Racional
by Srta. Metadona
Summary: Era uma coisa boa ter amigos prestativos.


**Autor:** Srta. Metadona  
**Título:** Racional  
**Ship:** Harry/ Hermione  
**Gênero:** Friendship / Humor (??) / Romance  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Sinopse:** Era uma coisa boa ter amigos prestativos.

**Observação:** Fanfiction escrita para o projeto "not Enough" do fórum Seis Vassouras.

N/A: Queria agradecer a Malu Chan que deu olhada na fic por mim. E salvou minha vida.

* * *

N/A²: Então, eu meio que odiei o rumo para o qual levei a fic. Mas... estou postado.  
Prazos, meus amigos, prazos acabam comigo.

No mais, divirtam-se.

* * *

**Racional**

O problema de Hermione é que ela era sempre racional demais. Ela _não_ agia impulsivamente, _não_ era de momento. Ela calculava todas as possibilidades de erro, como se friamente, antes de tomar uma decisão e era sempre tão temerariamente brilhante!

Ela tinha justificativas na ponta da língua e um escudo impenetrável que, algumas vezes, a faziam parecer oca por dentro. E era apenas por isso que Harry parecia verdadeiramente surpreso pelo gaguejar dela.

--

- Você precisava de um pouco de distração. Eu quero dizer... - Hermione sorriu e meneou a cabeça negativamente, sua mente rapidamente mudando de rota. Horror, euforia, vergonha... e estas eram apenas uma pequena parcela das sensações que a acometiam.

Então ela tornou a olhar para o amigo, franzindo o cenho e dispensando ao ambiente - a cozinha dos Weasley - um suspiro resignado. – Me dê só um minuto, está bem?

Harry não havia pretendido falar, mesmo que ele _soubesse_ o que dizer.

Ele a teria ajudado, de verdade, se não achasse tão incrivelmente adorável vê-la tentando formular uma explicação.

Uma explicação que realmente não era necessária. Merlin, ele teria dito isso a ela, se a amiga não estivesse tão empenhada em provar a si mesma que tinha uma justificativa _cabível_. Como Harry poderia tirar isso dela?

Então, mais calma, Hermione prosseguiu:

- Eu _não_ pretendia beijar você. Francamente, se podemos considerá-lo um beijo – o moreno abriu a boca para dizer o que pensava, mas Hermione o ignorou. - _E_ não pedirei desculpas.

- Isso é tudo?

Ela assentiu. – Isso é tudo.

- Ok. Suponho que agora queira deixar o assunto de lado – Hermione tornou a assentir, parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma. – Bem, eu tenho uma objeção.

A morena o encarou, chocada, e ele sorriu lentamente - de uma maneira que deixou Hermione desconcertada. E nervosa.

Harry era, geralmente, uma pessoa adorável... Hm, tudo bem, ao menos: _não_-muito-difícil de se conviver. Então, essa sua atitude, meio cínica, a deixava desconfortável.

Harry se aproximou dela e Hermione se viu cruzando os braços enquanto fincava os pés no chão, ignorando o instinto idiota de recuar.

Os olhos dele pareciam divertidos e Hermione lhe ofereceu um muxoxo e um virar de olhos. Ela podia ver que ele encontrara sua pequena idéia covarde de recuo. Os lábios dele já se curvavam também, dispensando a ela aquele sorriso discreto que ele tinha.

Hermione era mais teimosa que isso, no entanto. Desviou o olhar por um segundo e depois, em desafio, procurou o dele. Harry havia perdido o interesse em seus olhos... ele havia inclinado a cabeça para bem perto dela, de modo que sua atenção estivesse voltada para qualquer coisa, menos sua amiga.

- O que você pretendia fazer?

Harry recuou, os olhos dele sobre os dela dessa vez, e Hermione apenas pôde encará-lo de volta.

_Cose che non dici_

_Quelle che la notte_

_Un po' te ne vergogni_

_Nascoste ma le fai_

Coisas que não diz

Aquelas que a noite

Um pouco te envergonha

Esconde, mas as faz

_**Flashback**_

_As mãos dela ainda seguravam cada lado de seu rosto e ela se aproximou, tocando com a boca sua testa. – Você é um grande tolo, Harry Potter. Mas eu estou aqui com você e continuarei por muito tempo. Então, apenas fale – o moreno não parecia enxergá-la. - Por favor?_

_Ele riu entre dentes, finalmente lhe lançando um olhar que não era alheio, que não fazia força para ignorá-la; que não pretendia ignorá-la. - Você é uma pessoa intragável, Hermione Granger._

_A morena virou os olhos. – É impressionante como, algumas vezes, você consegue ser tão terrivelmente parecido como Ron, e isso não é um elogio._

_Harry suspirou. – Só estou cansado, Mione. Você realmente não precisa se preocupar - o moreno só pôde rir ao observá-la erguer a sobrancelha. – Estou esgotado, física e mentalmente falando. _

_A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando o que poderia fazer para convencê-lo a respirar ou algo que pudesse ajudá-lo. - Você tem de descansar um pouco. Precisa pelo menos de alguns momentos de sono..._

_- Eu não poderia dormir mesmo que quisesse, Mione._

_Ela pretendia lhe dispensar um gesto amigável, de conforto. O roçar de seus lábios nos dele parecera adequado. Naquele momento. _

_O olhar de Harry sobre o seu, no entanto, lhe fazia repensar o movimento._

_**Fim do flashback**_

- Eu pretendia que se aquietasse; que, por um momento, só por um momento, você pudesse ser apenas Harry, sem o peso doe mundo em suas costas – retrucou por fim. - Parece, no entanto, que quer que eu diga – ela procurou uma palavra nos gestos dele - outra coisa...?

Harry sorriu entre dentes – Provavelmente.

- Por exemplo...?

- Eu não sei, foi você quem me beijou! Esperava uma explicação--

- Não foi exatamente um beijo, Harry. – a morena o interrompeu, virando os olhos. – _E_ não posso entender porque está preocupado com isto...

- Não estou preocupado.

-... é uma coisa bem estúpida. Tenho certeza que pessoas, que _amigos_, têm cumprimentos assim. Na verdade, franceses o fazem todo tempo e--

Franzindo o cenho, Harry demorou um momento para assimilar a nova informação. Com os lábios parecendo uma linha, ele assentiu. – Então, eu tenho certeza que faria algo similar com, uh... o Neville?

A morena sequer se alterou. – Você é meu melhor amigo. Neville, não.

- Você dispensa esse "gesto insignificante" para seus melhor amigos. Certo?

Hermione suspirou. – O que quer que eu diga Harry? Que eu sinto muito? Bem, eu não sinto. Eu não pensei que te afetaria tanto. Foi apenas um gesto de consolo.

- Só estranhei. É tudo. Não é o tipo de coisa que eu imaginaria você fazendo para confortar alguém. Você é sempre mais... _indireta_, eu acho. – Harry franziu o cenho. - Quero dizer, abraços e falas mansas, ok. Mas...

- Eu imaginei que talvez você estivesse tento problemas para enxergar que eu estou aqui; que se eu fosse 'mais direta', talvez, você pudesse se dar conta. Que estou aqui para ouvi-lo, _você_ _sabe._

- E-eu _sei _disso.

- Só não pode lidar bem com 'isso', não é?

- Não sou muito bom em me abrir, Hermione. Mas não importa, agora. – Ele meneou a cabeça de forma negativa, como se quisesse se livrar daqueles pensamentos. - Eu só queria entendê-la, você só... não dispensa esses gestos. Eu pensei que havia uma explicação. Algo razoável. Não uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre consolo.

A morena o encarou por um momento, até captar o que Harry dizia. – Então... acha que estou interessada em você, por conta do beijo que lhe dispensei?

- Perdão?

- Acha que eu _quero_ você por um roçar de lábios basicamente inocente?

Harry postou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, desconfortável com o rumo da conversa. Ele só queria brincar um pouco... Fazer com que a amiga parasse de se preocupar tanto com seu estado de ânimo. Porque havia dias, e haveria, que ele estava triste ou deprimido ou irritado. E não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar.

Então, agora que o feitiço se voltava contra o feiticeiro... Não parecia tão divertido. O que esperava, também? Hermione Granger era o gênio ali, sem sombra de duvidas. E agora ele teria que lidar com a semente de tempestade que tinha plantado...

- Não! Eu não disse isso. Eu só achei que...

- Que eu estava procurando uma desculpa para beijá-lo? – Hermione ergueu outra vez a sobrancelha. Harry podia ler no enrugar do nariz dela as palavras 'seu arrogante', ele já estava negando antes mesmo da amiga terminar a frase. A morena prosseguiu: – Porque espero que você saiba que se eu houvesse planejado isso, não teria sido somente um roçar de lábios.

A cabeça de Harry pendeu para o lado enquanto a fitava, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Foi uma fala esquisita, não é? Não quis dizer o que eu disse quando... Ah Merlin. Apenas... esqueça.

Harry riu nervosamente. – Talvez nós só devêssemos ignorar tudo.

- _Obrigada_.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles. Não era um tipo de silêncio confortador... eles tentavam não se olhar (mas falhavam miseravelmente enquanto roubavam olhadelas um do outro), observando com insistência a mesa ou o teto.

- Eu acho que voltarei para cama.

- Ok! – era um 'ok' muito entusiasmado. - Eu quero dizer, já é bem tarde...

Com a palavra de ordem sendo 'esquecer'. Eles subiram as escadas rápidos e silenciosos, parando somente na frente do quarto que a morena dividia com Gina.

-Boa noite, Harry.

-Boa noite, Mione.

Como despedida, sem que atinassem, os lábios se encontraram novamente num roçar. E quando os olhos deles se fixaram, as bocas já sorriam.

-_Minha culpa_ – Harry murmurou.

Apesar de seu rosto ganhar cor rapidamente, Hermione riu: – São os franceses, Harry. Eu nunca deveria ter passado as férias lá.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N/A³:** O trecho lá, em italiano é da música "Le Cose Che Non Dici", de Tiziano Ferro. Uma música que particularmente me faz pensar em Nc's...

Rs.


End file.
